


I Thought I Lost You

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Parabatai Bond [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Parabatai Bond, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: After Jace rescues Alec, they accidentally tell their friends about their relationship





	I Thought I Lost You

**Four Years Ago**

Alec jolted awake in the middle of the night. He felt a strange tugging in his chest and his newly drawn _Parabatai_ rune was burning. Alec quickly got out of his bed and walked over to Jace's room.

"Hey," Alec knocked on Jace's door and walked in. "Are you okay?"

When he walked in, he saw that Jace was still asleep, tossing and turning in his bed and whimpering. His sheets were balled up at the foot of the bed and his chest was covered in sweat.

Alec sat on the edge of Jace's bed and shook his shoulder, waking him up.

Jace's eyes shot open and he gasped, grabbing Alec's arm.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

Jace squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, moving over to make space for Alec. Alec sat up on the bed and put one of his hands on Jace's arms.

"I- I was back-" Jace abruptly stopped talking and leaned his head back on Alec's shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly in an effort to stop tears from spilling out.

"It's okay. It's okay," Alec whispered. "Do you want a hug?" He asked tentatively. Jace nodded.

Jace sat up so he was next to Alec and Alec put his arms around him. Jace quickly relaxed into the heat that Alec's bare skin offered. Jace buried his face in Alec's neck and one of his arms wrapped around Alec's waist while his other hand rested on the back of his neck. Alec tightened an arm around Jace and raised one of his hands to card through Jace's hair. They stayed for that for a few minutes, just holding each other. Alec could feel Jace's tears on his skin and he pulled the blond even closer, silently swearing to never let him get hurt.

Jace looked up at Alec, staring deep into his eyes. Jace's eyes flicked down to Alec's lips for a second, and he quickly looked back at his eyes. He leaned in half way then pulled back a bit. Alec licked his lips and nodded slightly, then Jace closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. After a second, he pulled back and Alec leaned forward, chasing Jace's lips.

"I'm sorry I made you- I mean, we shouldn't-" Jace started. Alec kissed Jace's forehead and put a finger against Jace's lips, silencing him.

"Jace, don't. It's okay," Alec whispered. "It's more than okay. It's perfect."

"Then...can I kiss you again?" Jace asked breathlessly.

"Please."

Jace leaned forward and kissed Alec again. Alec sighed and ran his fingers through Jace's hair, tilting his head up.

Jace pulled away and took a deep breath. "Alec, we're _Parabatai._ What will the Clave say?" Jace was desperately looking up at Alec, holding on to Alec's waist. "I don't want them to take you away from me," He buried his head in Alec's neck.

"They won't," Alec promised, laying down and holding Jace. "I won't let them." Jace smiled at the words and possessively wrapped his arms around Alec.

"But Alec, we're _Parabatai_. If the Clave finds out, we could be exiled," Jace worried aloud.

"Jace, I've been in love with you since I was thirteen. If you want to make this work, we can." 

"Yeah. We don't have to tell the Clave. We don't have to tell anyone. As long as I get to love you, and you get to love me," Jace sighed and gazed up at Alec's cobalt blue eyes. "nothing can break us apart."

Alec looked at Jace for a moment, having trouble believing that Jace was such a romantic.

"Sorry. Was that too much?" Jace asked, biting his lip.

"No. It was perfect. You're perfect. I want to stay with you too."

"The Clave can't take us away from each other," Jace said confidently.

"...If ought but death part thee and me," Alec whispered.

* * *

"What happened?" Jace walked into Magnus's loft and saw Alec sitting up on the couch with his eyes shut and he looked pale and sweaty. "What happened to him?"

Magnus explained Alec's condition while Jace stripped off his leather jacket and sat next to the couch Alec was sitting on.

Alec's whole body shook and Magnus stretched his hands out, soothing Alec with his magic.

"We were hoping that you could pull him out with your bond," Isabelle explained.

"Yeah, of course." Jace turned his gaze back to Alec, and he reached out to grab his hand. He looked over his shoulder once more to see Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon watching him. He took a deep breath and started reaching out to Alec through the bond. Alec's eyelids fluttered and Jace took that as a sign that it was working.

Jace cleared his throat. "Alec, come back to me, please. I can't live without my... my _Parabatai_."

Jace went on for a few minutes, but he could see Alec was fading. Jace could feel their bond fading and he suddenly forgot about everyone else around them and did everything he could to get Alec back. He jumped up on the couch, straddling Alec's waist and holding his face.

"We don't have to tell anyone," Jace started, pressing his forehead against Alec's. "As long...as long as I get to love you," Alec reached up and grabbed a fistful of Jace's shirt. "And you get to love me, nothing can break us apart."

"I-if ought but death...part thee and me," Alec whispered weakly, opening his eyes.

Jace let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Alec ran his hands down Jace's back, puling him closer by the hips. Jace was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Alec awake and very much _alive_ in his arms that it took Isabelle's gasp and Magnus dropping a bottle in shock for him to remember why kissing Alec in front of other people was a _m_ _onumentally_ bad idea.

Jace quickly puled away from Alec, his mind racing as he tried to think of some sort of lie or excuse to justify kissing his _Parabatai_. Alec leaned forward, trying to pull Jace in for another kiss. Jace gently pushed Alec away and Alec looked hurt until he turned and saw the others staring at them.

"Jace, what did you do?" Isabelle asked carefully.

"I-I pulled Alec out."

"Jace. Why are you kissing my brother?"

"Um..."

"Because we're dating," Alec stated. Everyone looked at Alec in shock.

"I do believe that it is still illegal to have romantic relations with your _Parabatai_ ," Magnus said.

"What happens if The Clave finds out?" Clary asked.

"They **won't** ," Isabelle said loudly. "And anyways, you have bigger problems than the Clave finding out about your...boyfriend."

"Bigger problems?" Jace looked at Alec.

"Technically, you're still wanted for betraying the Clave," Alec told him. "And you're still sitting on my lap."

"Oh, sorry." Jace moved so he was sitting next to Alec and Alec instantly wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We should leave you guys alone for a little bit," Simon said, opening the door and waiting for the others.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go talk to Aldertree and see what we can do about this whole 'Kill Order' thing," Isabelle said, leaving the room.

The others followed, and Magnus left last, locking the door before he did.

"Finally," Alec sighed. He turned to Jace and wrapped him up in a hug. Jace held him tightly and took a deep breath.

"Lay down?" Jace asked. Alec laid down on his back and Jace rested his head over his heart to remind himself that Alec was alive. Alec started running his hand through Jace's hair, knowing that it was one sure way to calm them both.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Jace asked.

"I love you, too," Alec responded.

"Never leave me again,"

"I won't. I promise."


End file.
